Demon in the Blood
by Earthlight
Summary: The story of Naruto's true family, how he came to be in Konoha, and whether or not he will stay...No pairings, long beginning, loads of OCs, T for later chapters. R&R!


**

* * *

**

Demon in the Blood

**Notes from the Author:** Hiho! To all those who have read my other fanfiction 'Team Blonde' I am sorry that I have not updated. The computer that I was using to write it died while I was in the middle of the fifth chapter and it was really, _really_ good and now it's gone. So I have thus become depressed about it because now I have to re-write that whole chapter and I know that it won't turn out as good as the last chapter. Don't worry I'll get over it soon and begin to write again but, for now it's a daunting task I don't want to undertake. So, to take my mind off it (though not forever) I have decided to write this other story that has been floating around in my head. It's about demons (duh), Naruto (again duh), and a whole bunch of other stuff (well, if it was only Naruto and demons it wouldn't be much, so, duh).

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Demon in the Blood**

**Chapter 1:** Unexpected Visitors

It was the morning of October 12th, the sun was just climbing over Hokage Mountain the great monument of Konoha erected in honour of the past and present leaders of the greatest, strongest, and most powerful of ninja villages. As the sun rose higher and hit the four faces chiselled deep into the stone, the youngest and most recent of these fabled ninjas was waking up. Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.

Kazama Arashi had been made Hokage at the age of twenty-four a mere two years before now. The youngest Hokage in the history of the village. In his personal opinion he had been made Hokage far too early in his career. He had been taken from brave and daring A and S-rank missions to filling out paperwork that allowed other brave and daring jounin to go out on the missions that in all fairness should have been his. So now that his days were sitting in a stuffy office (even when all the windows were open) working on mountains of files (really just wasting time counting down seconds on the clock and balancing a pen on his nose wishing there was a jutsu that could make paperwork do its self) the only joy the young Hokage found himself having was his morning and evening training.

Pretty pathetic for the most honoured guy in town, was what his sensei Jiraiya would say whenever he saw him. Is would usually come to an argument, which Jiraiya would always somehow win (maybe, Arashi inwardly grumbled, because the old pervert is right), in the end it always seemed to lead to Jiraiya insisting on taking his once-student out for a nigh of fun on the town.

Unfortunately for Arashi 'a night on the town' with Jiraiya would always be far from the fun promised. A usual night out with his teacher consisted of them going to a bar in the red light district of Konoha, following that Jiraiya succeeded in getting very dunk very quickly (which only really meant he drank almost the whole bars supply in a very shot amount of time), the bill and a very disgruntle barman would then materialise, and Jiraiya's wallet would have been conveniently misplaced forcing Arashi to pay for the alcohol he hadn't consumed –he had never had a taste for the stuff- himself.

Upon leaving the bar (dragging a 240 lbs thirty-eight year old who was singing off key out of a bar full of disgruntled patrons and owner who Jiraiya claimed were his fans), Arashi usually tried to go home – when these 'night on the town' escapades had begun Arashi would try and take Jiraiya home, this leaving him on the old mans bad side and at the wrong end of a few jutsu's after a while he had finally decided that maybe Jiraiya hadn't been given the title of sannin just because his teammates had and that he really didn't need some one to take him home. Jiraiya however always managed to stop him from leaving whether by force or by cajoling. This only ever served to make Arashi more depressed about his position. I mean _really_ if a totally hammered old man could talk him into to doing something he really did not want to do on a regular basis, how the hell was he supposed to be a diplomat? He'd probably end up signing the village over to the first person that asked. People were going to be saying ten years from now that he was the worst Hokage ever and that it probably would've been better if the Sandaime had chosen Orochimaru. And HE had turned out to be a psychotic maniac.

The evening usually rounded off with Jiraiya hitting on every woman in sight, getting knocked back from every woman in sight, and an embarrassing amount of times ended in a Konoha Military Police Force cell. Arashi figured he was the only _kage_ in the history of ALL the ninja villages to have ever been arrested by his own police force as a danger to the village well being.

The most notable of these arrests had been when Jiraiya attempting to pick up women had hit on Hyuuga Hiashi, Hiashi had responded like any well-mannered clan leader would. He had tried to kill Jiraiya. In all honesty Arashi felt that Hiashi was in the right on this one. But because in was about Jiraiya it did not end there. Jiraiya –to be fair he was drunk- had instantly called Hiashi Amanda, which absolutely no one understood, and returned the attack with vigour. And for a coming up on forty old man he was still a sannin even when he was drunk. So their battle escalated, to the point when Uchiha Fugaku leader of the Konoha Military Police Force was called out to put an end to it. It did not work out like that. At all.

When he saw Fugaku Jiraiya called him 'Tina' and kissed him full on the lips and asked for help with the mad 'woman' who was –for no reason at all- trying to kill him. Needless to say Fugaku took this a little worse than Hiashi. And Jiraiya ended up in a cell as did Arashi –he'd come quietly, Jiraiya had not.

While sitting against the wall of a dingy cell, where enemy ninja's were usually kept (some treatment for a Hokage, but it was best not to make an Uchiha -especially Fugaku- mad in the first place) Arashi had employed one of the greatest skills he had learned in his time as Jiraiya's student –not from Jiraiya directly though, more from his actions- pretending he was somewhere else. Yes, while the Great Toad Sannin as he liked to introduce himself, sang sea shanties about beautiful women, the youngest Hokage of Konoha imagined himself away. The next morning he and Jiraiya were released, though not without a very frosty glare from Fugaku.

Arashi sighed as he mentally reviewed the sorry state of his life. He had really only been made Hokage because of his performance in the Third Great Ninja war when he fought against the Iwa army. That was supposed to be an achievement, but whenever he thought about the war it always ended up with him thinking about Obito. Another reason why none of the Uchiha's had supported him being made Hokage. E Yondaime heaved another heavy sigh.

Truly with all that was on his mind it _really_ could _not_ be seen as his fault that he didn't notice the girl.

_ She'd_ been the one in the tree. If anyone ever really thought on it, it should have been seen as her fault. She wasn't even the one that fell over.

It happened like this; Arashi had been running along with his head down deep in thought. Then a girl –short black hair, dark eyes, petite, wearing ninja gear, probably only seventeen- jumped down from a tree branch and landed in the middle of the path, just as she straightened up adjusted the bundle under her arm, Arashi –_accidentally_- ran straight into her. She was flung backwards but pulled off a neat mid-air summersault and landed on her feet in a defensive fighting stance –turned on her side, one arm raised the other holding the bundle partially behind her. Arashi meanwhile had fallen face forward into the dirt, slowly bringing himself up. When he stood fully he moved forward as to apologise to the girl. Suddenly spoke a few words in a different language, she peered at him closely for a few seconds, then stepped back and threw the bundle at him. Arashi had been taken back by the language and even more by suddenly having a wool-wrapped bundle chucked his chest, he managed to catch the bundle but fell backwards, landing straight on his but. The girl meanwhile turned and sprinted away.

"Hey! Wait!" shouted Arashi after her. He was about to stand up and follow her. When a confusing thought arose in his mind gluing him to the spot –perhaps he'd hit his head in that first fall. But he couldn't help thinking it even after the girl was out of sight. This thought was; _Did that girl have a… tail?_

But even this slightly odd thought was completely blown from his mind when the bundle in his arms started to cry.

* * *

**Authors after thoughts:** the amount of interest in this fanfic will determine how fast it will be updated. Again to any who have read 'Team Blonde' another chapter will be out soon. Ish. Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review!!!!!!! 


End file.
